Great Pretender
by Air Bender Yutakia
Summary: Sora and Riku return to Destiny Island, but when Kairi apporaches them, they deny being themselves and knowing her, and to think, thats not even the half of it.Takes place after KH1 and before CoM.


Great Pretender

Chapter One:

Who's Sora?

**FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was setting into the calm waves of the ocean as two children sat upon the dock, watching its beauty. Being the island children they were they would see sunset's everyday of their lives, but for some reason it was still breath taking.

"Sora" the red head called, her eyes still lingering over the water and her body basked in the sun's orange glow.

"Hm?" he asked from his relaxed position behind her, his knees bent slightly, his arms holding up his weight from behind.

"Don't ever change" she told him in a firm but serene voice as she faced his comfortable form with a smile on her face. He replied with a goofy smile, simply seeing that smile calmed her as her grin grew faintly bigger.

**FLASHBACK END------------------------------------------------------**

A teenager that seemed to be around the age of sixteen walked on the shores of Destiny Islands, looking about at the landscape.

He wore a torn ebony shirt with auburn leather pants, his boots were spotted with mud stains. His hair resembled the color of chocolate and spiked out from his head and his eyes were similar to the untamable sea, his form carried a feeling of valiance. His name was Kale.

At the backs of his heels were two companions from his ship, both were teenagers of fifteen but one was boy and the other a girl. The boy had a maroon shirt with a sleeve missing along with grey pants and a pair of brown boots that had a slight hint of red, his hair a spark of light blue. The girl was dressed in a navy blue tank top; black pants hugged her waist but grew baggy about her ankles with matching black bands about her shoulders and her hair close the color of the sun.

The fifteen year old male sighed loudly "Cap'n Kale, where are we going?" he asked as he continued walking about the beach.

"I told you before Night, it's just the fact that this place seems...familiar" Kale replied in a cruel tone, annoyed at his crewmembers whining. Kale stopped and put his knees on the seashore, picking up some sand with his calloused hands. Then he let it slip through his fingers and watched as it made a small pile below his hands back to the shores it belonged.

"Stop complainin' Night" the blonde commented in a stressed tone, taking her role as the voice of reason.

The captain abruptly got to his feet and turned to look at the both of them with a strong glare. "Diane" he pointed to her "I fight my own battles, no help from ye is needed" he then turned to the other. "Night" Kale walked over to him and wrapped his arms about him, then poked his finger into Night's chest "shut up" the Captain simply stated. "Now because this place is curious to me I want ye two to split up, Night ye go that way and Diane that way" he told them pointing out their destinations. He turned on his heel and walked off in another direction "be at the ship in a few hours" Kale said waving them off.

Kale's boots crunched from the grains of sand beneath his feet as he walked about the Island. He enjoyed the ocean's breeze as it tugged at his ragged clothes and blew about his brunette hair. As he moved about his eyes caught sight of a wooden dock in the distance, and Kale slowly headed toward it.

Once ten feet away he noticed someone at the end of the dock hanging their feet over the wood, it looked like this person was crying. For some unknown reason he went over to them, feeling guilty and the need to comfort the poor soul. As he stepped down on the dock it creaked in response to him, showing that it was probably older then him. A foot away from the distressed figure, Kale noticed that it was a girl around his own age crying profusely.

"Miss...Are ye okay?" he asked unsure as to why he felt nervous and confused as to why he even cared.

At first she ignored his words, then she answered "I'm fine" she said in a low whisper and tears fresh on her face.

Kale gave an annoyed sigh knowing that she was lying "no, yer not" he stated putting his hands to his hips.

She was quiet for a while, simply looking aimlessly out to the waves searching for comfort in her loss. "I've been waiting" she started "for someone who has promised to return, but he's been gone so long I'm afraid he's forgotten all about me" she told him while wiping tears from her eyes.

Then Kale smiled, it was something that he hadn't done in a few months but as soon as he noticed the grin faded. "Don't doubt his promise, if ye truly love him there should be no doubt in thy mind" he put a reassuring hand to her shoulder.

She smiled at his words forgetting her sorrows "I'm Kairi" she turned and went to stand up. Then noticed Kale had offered his hand to her, Kairi grabbed his hand and stood up straight.

"Names Kale, Captain of the High Wind" he squeezed her hand and gave it a hardy shake. "But that is all the kindness I shall show, don't expect any..." then he looked to see that she seemed totally surprised and her eyes glowed with happiness "...again?" he stuttered.

"Sora!" she squealed throwing her arms about him and holding him tight which confused him completely. Kairi then started to ask an unlimited amount of questions, where he could only think of one.

"Who's Sora?"


End file.
